


Tough Love

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superfamily AU. In which Peter is dating Wade and Tony thinks he’s a bad influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> [on [lj](http://zeropercent.livejournal.com/93100.html)]

Peter turns around and shoves his hands in his pockets, “I had a good time.”

Wade brings a hand up and puts it on the side of Peter’s jaw, leaning in. Their lips brush and a voice says, “Not in my tower.” Peter jumps back and feels his face flush from embarrassment. Wade laughs and Peter mouths a _sorry_.

Wade settles for wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, “I’ll see you, okay?”

Peter nods and waves goodbye before getting into the elevator. When the door opens, he’s met by his dad giving him a stern look. Peter throws his arms up, “God, Dad, why do you have to watch me all the time? Can’t you just let me—?”

“Nope.” Tony ignores the way Peter rolls his eyes at him. Peter walks past him and opens the secondary door to his room. He goes to shut it but Tony stops it from closing, “Why are you late?”

“Dad, it’s only ten minutes.” He turns his back to Tony and takes off his jacket, ignoring him.

Tony makes a frustrated noise and walks out, going to the master bedroom. Steve glances up at him from his book, “Stop bothering him, Tony.”

“I wasn’t _bothering_ him!” He gets under the covers and Steve puts his book on the nightstand, turning to him. “He was late and then he expected to get away with kissing that delinquent in my home!”

“He’s a teenager.” He reaches out and pushes Tony’s hair back, giving him a small smile. “Plus, he probably didn’t think out the time it would take for him to get home.”

“Wade’s bad news, Steve.” He sighs and leans into Steve’s touch, “I don’t want Peter to get hurt. Or in trouble.”

“He’ll be fine. You have to let him live.”

“I mean, he lives by himself! What if he takes Peter and they— _do things_.”

Steve shakes his head and laughs, saying once again that Peter’s a teenager and it’ll have to happen eventually. Tony sighs, turning off the lights and pulling Steve in close.

-

“Morning, Peter.”

“Hey, Pop. Dad’s asleep, right?” Steve nods and Peter asks, “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

Peter leans against the counter as Steve cooks, “Dad’s been driving me nuts.” Steve furrows his eyebrows and Peter continues, “Did you see what he did to me last night?”

“I talked to him about that. He’s trying to look out for you, Peter.”

“You talked to him?”

“He’s worried about you.” Peter frowns. “He thinks Wade will get you into trouble.” Steve puts pancakes on a plate and gives it to Peter. “Eat up before you go to school.”

“Just because he’s Deadpool?” Peter douses his pancakes in syrup, “I’m not going to get in trouble. He’s being totally unfair.” Steve shrugs and Peter sits down, stuffing his face and slouching grumpily.

-

Steve has to wake Tony up every morning, since he sleeps like a rock and even JARVIS can’t wake him. He has to pull the covers off of the bed and shake Tony awake, telling him over and over to get up. Steve says he made coffee and pancakes and Tony gets up reluctantly, pulling Steve into a hug.

“Is Peter mad at me?”

“He thinks you’re being unreasonable.”

Tony huffs and presses his lips to Steve’s jaw before slipping away to go brush his teeth.

-

At lunch, Peter sits next to Wade in the grass, his knees curled up to Wade’s thighs. He mumbles against his neck, “Sorry about my dad last night.”

Wade kisses Peter’s temple, “It’s alright. He probably doesn’t trust me. Which is understandable, I guess.”

Peter squeezes Wade’s hand, “It’s not your fault.” Wade gives him a look and Peter says, “It’s not.” Wade grins and holds Peter tightly, burying his face in his hair.

-

On Saturday, Wade turns up at one in the morning, bloody and bruised, his suit ripped in certain places. “Wade? What happened?” Wade shushes him and Peter helps him to the elevator, “If my dad sees you here, he’ll kill you.”

“Don’t care.” Wade slumps against Peter, “Got into a fight.”

“Well obviously. You’re insane.” Peter takes him into the bathroom, letting him sit on the toilet seat. “C’mon, let me…” He gently takes off his suit until he’s left in briefs, apologizing every time Wade cringes. He grabs the first aid kit and sits on the floor between his legs, wiping at the cuts on his stomach with an antiseptic. Wade stares up at the ceiling, knowing he’s safe here with Peter.

“Peter?”

Scratch that. Wade looks over at the door, seeing Tony. “Hey Mr. Stark.”

Tony narrows his eyes at Wade and says, “Peter I need to speak with you.”

“Dad, can it wait? I’m busy.”

“ _Now_ , Peter.”

Peter presses a cloth to Wade’s stomach, “Keep that there, okay?” Wade nods and watches as Peter walks off. He hisses, “What, Dad?”

“What are you doing?”

“He’s hurt! I couldn’t leave him out there. If you don’t want him here, get him out yourself.”

Tony simply stands there, taken aback by his son’s behavior. He averts his gaze to the ground, tracing the patterns on the floor. He pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger, “I trust you, Peter. Just—be careful.”

He walks away and Peter goes back to Wade, kneeling in front of him and cleaning him up. Peter convinces Wade to stay, and for the first time, they lie in bed peacefully. Wade’s warmth is comforting and Peter’s glad he’s here. He cards his fingers through Peter’s hair until they’re both asleep, breathing evenly.

-

Wade wakes and tries to sit up, only to be met with a blast of pain through his torso. He groans and Peter pushes him back down, “Don’t move, you idiot. You haven’t healed yet.”

“Peter?”

“What?” Wade looks around and blinks at the sunlight, suddenly being reminded of how he ended up here. He offers Peter a smile and Peter gives him one in return, “Let me change your bandages.” He peels them back and goes to replace them, “Tell me if I press down too hard.” Wade tenses up a few times but doesn’t say anything, so Peter finishes quickly.

“I’ll bring you some breakfast.”

Wade grabs Peter’s wrist, “Don’t.” Peter opens his mouth and Wade tries to explain, “I’m already a bother. I don’t want your dads hating me even more.” Wade holds his hand, “Really, Peter. Just go.”

Peter hesitates but leaves, leaving the door slightly ajar. Minutes later, Wade hears footsteps. And he’s about ready to jump out of bed and escape through the nearest exit but he knows he can’t without injury.

“Wade.”

Wade swallows hard. “Mr. Stark.” Tony closes the door behind him and Wade thinks he’s in for a world of shit.

He sits on a chair and stares at Wade intently, “Listen, Wade. I don’t—I don’t have a problem with you…being with my son. But I swear to god, if you get him into trouble, expect hell.”

Wade stares at Tony with wide eyes, “No, I mean, yeah, okay. I won’t get him into any trouble, I promise.” Tony gets up and before he walks away, he pulls something out, placing it on Wade’s lap. Wade looks down at his fixed suit, and says, “Thank you.”

Tony nods and shuts the door, leaving Wade alone.

-

Wade heals quickly, Peter had forgotten about his regeneration. When they’re lying in bed the following night, Wade turns to him and Peter can see his smirk in the darkness. “Wade, what—?”

“Your dad said he doesn’t have a problem with me.”

Peter props himself up on an elbow, “He said what?”

Wade surges forward and kisses him. Peter cups his face in his hands and Wade pushes him down, licking his way into his mouth. “You heard me right.”

Peter smiles and pulls him down again.

-

Steve keeps Tony sane. Or, well, he tries to keep Tony sane. “I’m glad you told him that.”

Tony puts his arm around Steve’s waist, “I didn’t want Peter to hate me.”

“He would never hate you,” Steve assures him. “You’re his dad, Tony.” Tony looks worried and Steve says, “Don’t worry.” Steve laces their fingers together and Tony thinks he did the right thing.

-

Dinner with Wade is, to say the least, awkward.

Steve tries to make small talk while Tony eyes Wade like he’s going to blow the tower up. And Peter, well Peter just sits there, his hand occasionally reaching under the table and squeezing Wade’s thigh. When Tony _does_ finally speak up, he asks Wade if he uses protection, which causes Wade to choke on his chicken and Steve to kick Tony’s leg under the table.

Peter whines, “Dad you’re embarrassing me.”

Wade says they’ve never done anything and Tony just continues _staring_. Peter coughs loudly to distract his father for a moment. Steve asks Tony about his day, which thoroughly takes his attention away from Wade.

Wade winks at Peter and Peter blushes, averting his gaze to his food.

-

“Thanks for letting me stay.” Peter grins, leaning up, and Wade kisses him cautiously, as if Tony’s going to pop out of nowhere and tell them to stop. When he realizes they’re fine, he rests his hands on Peter’s hips and relaxes against him. “See you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” he steps away as a taxi pulls up and Wade gets in. He watches him leave, and he feels alright.


End file.
